thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ardford summit/@comment-82.234.101.145-20190329194509
DukeLeto, I apologies as well. I should acted with more tact and be more upfront, like I said, I hesitated because of some post below. It wasn't a good approach, again, I apologies. My anonymity is something I protect, it's not paranoia it's just something I cultivated over the years, but you guys decided to help me so, my first language is french, it surprise me to hear that there's french in there. I've been using english on the internet for probably five years I want to say ?... But, I fear that my learning by writing have become stagnant, hence, the typos and the occasional mistep of writing that I do. It's rather embarassing. No one is perfect or above doing these, but it is still embarassing. Fulminato, I'm almost certain that it was a concious choice of game design made by Sierra Lee, after all, you wouldn't be inclined to redo a very long level after doing some rather complicated choices and actions. Both, I would like to thank you both for your help, I discovered how to drink with the aramite guy (what a strange thing out of context), indeed, I did not made a deal with him before to vote against war. Ahah, the day the game will have proper tvtropes page, I can assure you that there will be an entire page of Guide Dang it ! However, I still fail to have the big 3/3, I'am perplex. So here what I did step by step I hope it will help you... help me. That's really embarassing, I felt like returning to school, it wasn't a pleasant time. - I enter the town, do all the possible quests and the investments I want to do before anything else, leaving me with 325.000 Pron. Then save before meeting Vhala so I can returns later. To her question I answer 'Say because of the Unmen Petition'. -At the first day, talked to everyone, refuse deal with Ardoheim guy, Accepted deal with Aram guy to vote against war. -After The Hole, talked with everyone again, no deal with Ardoheim guy, same with Blue hair elf girl. 'Unpeople are veterans too' with Aram guy. Zirantia guy, 'we'll do our best' and 'Yhilin may no agree to support Zirantians', so being honest. Refused to bribe Guild guy with 10.000 Pron. Asked Dwarf guy to vote against Unpeople motion. The unpeople motion fails. -After that, immediatly go to the room and 'Stop Extermination'. Like usual, 'No deal' with Ardoheim guy. Got a drink with Aram guy. Paid 120.000 Pron for red hair elf guy. Did not bribe Guild guy to vote against extermination of orc. (Probably should have ? I would have access to the kingdom deal at 100.000, but it seems contradictory to what you told me, hence confusion on my part), and accepted his deal in the Hidden Port for the Vault, that is also difficult and long. Even with help, in the RNG I trust. -Here's the weird part. I ask Dwarf guy to abstain for Orc extermination. Orc Extermination fail. Cool. But war vault fail. I ask dwarf guy yes for War vault, Orc extermination passebut The War Vault pass. So, I should have bribed guild guy for 100.000 Pron, do everything the same, to the kingdom at 100.000 just after, then regaining the 100.000 from guild guy after the vote ? Ah, and to think I can do Simon's path without a guide.